


Неожиданное

by EdriNugise



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Episode: s14e15 Truth or Dare, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdriNugise/pseuds/EdriNugise
Summary: После событий в 14/15 Рид и Джеро решают, что же им делать.





	Неожиданное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320921) by [Willowy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowy/pseuds/Willowy). 



Джей Джей  
Три дня… Три дня прошло с тех пор, как она призналась, с тех пор, как она сказала ему правду. Она сидела в отделе и смотрела на пустой стол Спенсера. Он снова читал лекции в академии, и она ничего не слышала о нем после свадьбы Росси. Это было необычно, и Джей Джей скучала по нему, но понимала, что Спенсу нужно время. Он должен прийти в себя после последнего дела.  
Обычно они разговаривали или звонили друг другу каждый день, даже когда не работали, иногда встречались за кофе или гуляли с Генри и Майклом в парке. Они всегда были на связи. Дженнифер чувствовала себя одинокой, не видя Рида так долго, но давала ему время собраться с мыслями.

 

Она думала, что умрет. Что её жизнь на этой Земле подходит к концу. Субъект направил пистолет на её голову, было всего несколько секунд, чтобы поделиться с ним своей тайной, своим самым сокровенным секретом. В конце концов, преступник поверил тому, что она дальше сказала:

\- « Спенс… Я всегда любила тебя.»

Его лицо, боже, его лицо. Ошеломленный и удивленный, но любящий и обеспокоенный одновременно. Она знала, что в тот момент он не был уверен, говорит она правду или просто блефует, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Но она бы никогда не использовала что-то столь невероятно личное, столь значимое, просто чтобы отвлечь субъекта.

— О Спенс, надеюсь ты не подумал, что это ложь. Я жила с этим 14лет — мысленно молилась Джей Джей.

И тогда он спас ей жизнь. Он убил субъекта, освободился от скотча на запястьях и вытащил пистолет из кобуры на лодыжке (никто не знал, что он его носил). После этого ни один из них не знал, как действовать, как быть рядом друг с другом. Они ощущали неловкость в перемешку с новым чувством, которое им нужно было понять и принять.  
Дженнифер подошла к Риду на свадьбе Росси, якобы чтобы поблагодарить за спасение жизни, хотя она знала, что в этом нет необходимости. На самом деле она хотела проверить в порядке ли он, потому что Спенсер держался на расстоянии от нее и Уилла. Джеро хотела понять, что чувствует её друг. Она больше всего боялась обидеть его или причинить душевную боль.  
Рид был милым, даже добрым, но его голос звучал так тихо. И этот взгляд! Так он смотрел только на неё. После недолгого разговора он уверил её, что всё в порядке.  
Он сказал, что в порядке. Дженнифер ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться к Уиллу. Этими мыслями она немного успокоила себя.  
… И Уилл, её муж… Она не расскажет ему об этом, он никогда не узнает, что случилось. Не после всех жертв, которые он принес, чтобы быть с ней. Уилл принял Дженнифер с её работой, друзьями, прошлым, так же как и она его. Это была цена за возможность создать семью вместе, в этом была их связь. Уилл не ожидал того, что его Джей Джей может уйти, она просто не могла себе этого позволить.  
Но она никогда не будет любить мужа так, как любит Спенсера. Рид всегда будет негласным членом их с Уиллом семьи.

Спенсер  
Лекции прошли, как обычно, хорошо, студенты были внимательны и нетерпеливы. Но последние три дня Спенсера не покидало чувство сильной усталости после случившегося. Столько событий за несколько дней. Убийство субъекта, собственноручное убийство субъекта?! Ещё до этого Джей Джей была вынуждена под дулом пистолета сказать ему правду. Правду, которую Рид хотел услышать в течение 14 лет, и он готов был отдать все, чтобы это случилось при других обстоятельствах.

Обстоятельства…  
Осложнения…

Почему ничто в его жизни не может быть легким? Почему он не может просто пойти к ней, любить ее… а она его? Конечно, он знал почему. Он был слишком осведомлен о том, что стояло между ними.  
Они всегда знали, что чувствуют друг к другу, но никогда не пытались… Эта мысль часто сводила его сума. Но чаще он был спокоен, потому что знал, что их связь (духовная связь) бесконечна. Спенсер всегда будет любить Дженнифер и теперь, по ее собственному признанию, он был уверен, что она тоже любила его. Всегда. И что с этим делать?  
«Что теперь?» — мысль не покидала его голову.  
Мог ли Рид представить, как он живет вместе с ней и мальчиками? Конечно! Конечно он мог. Большую часть своей сознательной жизни он думал, возможно, и о чём-то большем. Но это всегда были фантазии, а реальность такова, что у нее уже есть муж.

«У нее есть Уилл!»

Спенсер уважал Ламонтейна младшего, он хороший муж и честный офицер. Но Рид никогда не видел особой страсти между супругами, если только дело не доходило до споров о работе Дженнифер. Спенс видел как расстраивается его подруга. В такие моменты все его мысли сводились к одной:

— «Даже не думай ни на секунду, что ты можешь забрать у меня Джей Джей! Я имею в виду нас…я имею в виду меня…»

Так что да, вопрос ещё в силе:

— «Как быть?»

Им предстоит долгий разговор, нельзя пустить всё на самотёк, они должны принять решение вместе. Спенсер знал, что он согласится с тем, что в конечном итоге захочет Дженнифер… но он также знал, что расскажет ей о своих чувствах, и весьма недвусмысленно. С ее признанием пришло время ему сделать свое. Он это заслужил. Тонкий слой притворства, что между ними ничего не было, исчез, испарился, как только она посмотрела ему в глаза и всё сказала.  
Он никогда не забудет этот момент. Признание его шокировало, он даже на несколько секунд перестал дышать. До следующего момента, когда в его голову закрались сомнения

— «Может это был просто блеф, ложь во благо?»

Когда все закончилось, стоя у полицейской машины, обхватывая свою раненую руку, он взглянул на нее:

— «Нет, она никогда не использовала бы меня так. Были сотни вещей, которые она могла выдумать, если бы хотела отвлечь убийцу — смертельная болезнь, предательство, любая другая очевидная ложь — она бы никогда не призналась в своей любви, если бы не была уверена. Она сказала правду…»

В кофейне  
Он стоял у стойки в своей любимой кофейне и ждал когда приготовят его заказ.

— «Держите, доктор Рид. Как всегда, ваш любимый!»  
— «Ты чудо, Майя. Что бы я без тебя делал?» Он улыбнулся.

Девушка залилась румянцем, когда ответила:  
— «Вам лучше этого не знать?!»

Спенсер оставил чаевые и уже собирался уходить, как вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то смотрит на него. Он повернулся и увидел Джей Джей, которая стояла у другого конца стойки. Рид сглотнул и с трудом улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд. Дженнифер тоже было неловко.  
Спенс прочистил горло и подошел к ней.

— «Привет.»  
Она не смогла сдержать улыбку и сказала:  
— «Привет, Спенс.»  
— «Что ты здесь делаешь?» — спросил он, почти шёпотом.  
— «О, я хотела взять чашку кофе перед работой, ты знаешь…»  
— «Я всегда приношу твой кофе», — мягко напомнил он ей.  
— «Я знаю, я знаю, но это твой первый день после… и я не знаю, если…»  
— «Ты не знала, принесу ли я тебе кофе, как обычно?»  
Дженнифер кивнула.

Рид предложил ей одну из двух чашек, которые держал в руках, и сказал:  
— «Не хочешь выпить кофе?» — он видел её очевидный дискомфорт.  
Джей Джей посмотрела на предложенный напиток и вздохнула с облегчением. Она так нервничала, увидев Спенса, и, черт возьми, если бы он не сделал самую лучшую вещь, чтобы показать ей, что все было хорошо…

Всё было нормально!

Она искренне улыбнулась, забирая свой кофе. Он положил свою, теперь пустую, руку на ее спину и сказал:  
— «Эй, почему бы нам не присесть на минутку?» — Джей Джей кивнула.

Они сели за дальний столик у окна. Когда их взгляды снова встретились, каждый увидел глубину эмоций другого.  
Спенсер знал, что у них не было на разговор целого дня, что им нужно было идти работать. Он вздохнул, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел, Дженнифер заговорила первая:

— «Я имела ввиду то, что сказала.»

Рид медленно выдохнул. Не отрывая от неё взгляда он кивнул. Он знал.

— «Я сказала правду, и мне не жаль. А теперь… Спенс, сейчас… Я не знаю, что нам делать дальше.» — Она потянулась через стол, чтобы взять его руку в свою. Пульс Рида участился.

— «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты думаешь» — выдохнула она — «Что ты чувствуешь?»

Джей Джей ловила каждую эмоцию на лице Спенсера. Его теплые, любимые карие глаза тоже с интересом изучали её лицо.

Он неохотно отпустил ее руку, откинувшись на спинку стула, потянулся к кофе, сделал глоток и остановился. Рид знал, то, что он скажет дальше, будет важным, определяющим моментом в их будущем. И, поскольку Дженнифер для него самый дорогой и любимый человек в этом мире, он никогда не будет ей лгать. Спенсер начал…

 

— «Когда ты сказала… когда ты признала это перед субъектом, меня как током ударило. Затем включилась защитная реакция и я долго не мог поверить, что это всё реально. Думал ты блефуешь, но посмотрев в твои глаза я увидел страх и… любовь. И я знал, что ты никогда, даже через миллион лет, не скажешь мне что-то подобное, если это не правда. Ты ни на секунду не позволила бы мне подумать над этой возможностью, если бы не была полностью честна.»

Джей Джей сглотнула, ее глаза наполнились слезами. Она кивнула, сжав губы, её волосы спали на лицо, как в ту ночь, когда она призналась.  
У Спенсера сердце уходило в пятки, он продолжил:

— «Джей-Джей, ты должна знать, что я любил тебя почти с того дня, как мы встретились. Это чувство никогда не оставляло меня. Я спрятал его в самый укромный уголок своего сердца на какое-то время, нужно было держать себя в руках…спустя столько лет моя любовь не угасла, она стала ещё сильнее. Я просто никогда не думал, что это чувство взаимно.»

Она снова кивнула, закрыв глаза:

— «И это всё моя вина. Я всегда старалась быть рядом с тобой. Я должна… Спенс, я должна была сказать тебе об этом раньше. Мне очень жаль, я…»

Дженнифер опустила голову и Рид увидел, как слёзы начали течь по ее щекам. Он снова схватил ее за руку и сказал:

— «Слушай, нет, нет… это просто стечение обстоятельств. Джей Джей, ты самый важный человек в моей жизни. Если подумать, конечно всё могло бы быть иначе, но то, что у нас есть сейчас прекрасно и… я просто не понимаю, как мы можем что-то поменять в наших отношениях, при этом никому не навредив.»

Джеро подняла голову, вытерла глаза и попыталась восстановить дыхание. Спенсер просто наблюдал за ней, давая время. Она встретилась с ним взглядом и покачала головой, затем посмотрела в окно.

— «Не знаю. Но я ещё столько тебе не рассказала. Чувствую, что мы только прошлись по поверхности. Мне нужно поделиться с тобой гораздо большим, и я знаю, что ты тоже ещё не всё мне сказал.»

— «Да.»

— «Я теперь ощущаю такую срочность» — сказала она.

— «Понимаю. Я просто не знаю, сколько еще на самом деле хочу знать, если это ничего не изменит в нашей жизни. Какая будет польза от признания? "

— «Видишь ли, именно поэтому я и рассказала тебе. Я жила с этим секретом все время, не зная, что с ним делать. Спенс, помоги мне. Скажи, что ты меня ненавидишь, или, что мне нужно расстаться с Уиллом… Нужно какое-то кардинальное изменение, чтобы мы могли понять, что между нами происходит.»

— «А что между нами?» — сказал Рид, его глаза горели, голос был мягким.

Джей Джей откинулась на спинку стула:

— «О, ты просто наслаждаешься ситуацией, не так ли?»

Спенсер вздохнул, оперся локтями на стол и посмотрел ей в глаза:

— «Может немного. Я давно влюблён в тебя и, хочу сказать, было приятно видеть, как ты смущалась, когда я выходил за рамки дружеских отношений.»

Она схватила сумочку и встала:

— «Я рада, что повеселила тебя!» — сказала Дженнифер, направляясь к двери. Спенсер пошёл за ней:

— «Пожалуйста, подожди!» — Он схватил ее за локоть и развернул к себе лицом. Рид пожалел о неосторожно брошенной фразе. За столько лет он научился справляться со своими чувствами, а Джей Джей ещё нет.

— «Я не собираюсь идти на попятную.» — сказал он — «Я знаю, что поставлено на карту, и я… знаю насколько сильны наши чувства. Боже, прямо сейчас мы здесь вместе, и мы говорим о любви, и… это значит для меня всё. Но меня не покидает ощущение, что я краду чужое. Всё моё общение с тобой — это урывки, маленькие моменты из вашей с Уиллом жизни. И знаешь… я когда-нибудь смогу быть просто счастливым? Мы должны все выяснить прямо сейчас?»

Спенс выглядел таким искренним, что Дженнифер, поддавшись порыву, обняла его. На этот раз их объятия были другими. Были глубже, как будто они не должны друг друга отпускать.  
Пальцы Джей Джей путались в мягких кудрях Спенсера. Её щёки запылали, когда закрыв глаза она притянула его ближе и почувствовала чистый, знакомый запах. Всё это поднимало в Джеро волну тепла и чувство, что она наконец «дома».

Дженнифер отстранилась, немного ошеломленная и посмотрела в глаза Рида, они были полны эмоций.

— «Спенс…» — Они стояли на столько близко, что могли чувствовать теплое, сбивчивое дыхание друг друга. Джей Джей казалось, что ее ноги не касаются земли.

Рид держал ее в своих руках. Её яркие глаза, шелковистые волосы, мягкие губы, она вся была на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Такая близость опьяняла. Спенсер потерялся в пространстве, во времени, но рядом была любимая женщина, поэтому всё остальное было не важно.

Спенс наклонился к Джей Джей, наконец, почти целуя её. Именно в этот момент маленькая девочка-скаут, с коробками печенья в руках, врезалась в них, спотыкаясь о бордюр. Пара засмеялась и протянула руки, чтобы помочь девочке встать, успокоить её. Спенсер, когда поднимал коробки, посмотрел на Дженнифер. Они оба поняли, что момент был упущен.

— «Нам очень жаль!» — Джей Джей извинилась перед девочкой.  
Мама юного скаута прибежала спрашивая:

— «Келли, что случилось?» — все сразу заговорили, объясняя ситуацию. Ребёнок снова заулыбался, когда Рид нарисовал милого динозавра на одной из коробок и сказал, что у неё теперь есть друзья в ФБР.

Джеро напомнила, что им нужно ехать на работу:

— «Спенс, садись в мою машину.» — она улыбнулась ему, лёгкий ветер играл с её волосами. Спенсер кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Они робко взялись за руки, когда уходили.

Полицейский автомобиль, припаркованный через дорогу, остался не замечен. Но водитель стал свидетелем происходящего в кофейне.

Детектив Уильям Ламонтейн тоже хотел выпить кофе этим утром…


End file.
